Daughter of Fire and Death
by Queen of the Beasts
Summary: "Ignorant humans, there is more to this world than what you think there is. There are many secrets that have been kept too long that humanity should know of. I have wasted warriors old as time, I have struck fear into hearts of man. And I am here to claim the one thing I have been denied of." Miko was sure this monster was going to kill her and her friends.
1. Myth Meets Reality

**Chapter One**

**Myth Meets Reality**

Kyo refused to let tears cloud her vision as she held her newborn daughter. The young woman gazed down at the very being she had given an hour ago. Her life had been a living hell, long before she came across the father. Now she had a difficult decision on her hands.

At first, Kyo had refused to believe she was pregnant, that was until she missed her period. Months ago, she would have never believed his kind had ever existed, that they were only a myth, and she wouldn't have caught one of their attention in a way.

She had no idea how to be a mother to a child, let alone to this one. In her mind, it was her best interest to give her up. She doubted he would want any part of it. And she didn't dare ask for help from him anyway, not when she had left him.

Kyo wondered if it was worth it anymore. Perhaps she was better off setting the girl up for adoption. She didn't dare ask her parents for help, she wasn't sure what they could do anyway. Okay, maybe her family she could trust, but the rest of her relatives and friends she couldn't dare ask. After all, what would they think?

A gentle rap at the door forced her light blue eyes to look up and meet her older siblings Ken and Akiko. They entered the room and sat down at her side.

"I would say that we are proud of you, but I guess this isn't the time," Akiko said.

"Yeah," Kyo whispered.

"You were very brave and strong," Ken told her. "You're actually lucky to survive."

"Even though she looks...normal," Akiko added, receiving a glare from Ken.

"It's okay," Kyo said. "She does. But it was because, you know..."

"Yeah," Akiko mumbled. "But I don't understand how this happened still."

"What should I do?" Kyo asked them. "I don't want someone to freak out if they find out her nature, even though I don't want her to be like a reminder."

Akiko shrugged before looking up at Ken. "This is your region of study. What happens now?"

Ken just shook his head. "We cannot keep her. If he should find out, he'll kill just take her away."

Kyo clutched the baby close to her. "So, I guess the best option is to give her up." Then her eyes brightened. "Ken, will mother take her?"

Ken stared at her in bemusement. "Okāsan? What does she know about raising someone half human?"

"She's interested in these kind of things," Akiko pointed out, helping her sister.

"Yes, she is, but to actually do it?" Ken argued. "She's as quirky as Akiko."

Akiko cheekily grinned. "Dare ga, watashi?"

"Hai, watashi," Ken hissed. "Do not forget it was you who's science project nearly blew up in our faces."

Akiko shrugged.

"Couldn't you try?" Kyo implored softly. "Please?"

Ken sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Arranging a meeting with Akiko had never been Ken's forte. He had arrived at a bar, noticing her immediately. He quickly rushed over and sat down next to her.

"Well, if it isn't my brother," she exclaimed cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"I came to talk to you," Ken answered, "concerning about Kyo."

"Oh, how's she doing?" Akiko asked.

"That's the problem," Ken said. "She finally confessed that the fathers a psychopath, who is also cunning and witty. There's no telling if he'll pose a threat to both Kyo and the child in the future or whatnot."

"It's not as bad as what I'm about to tell you," Akiko mentioned, her cheerfulness transformed into seriousness. "There is talk about mistrust on the U.S. government."

"For what?"

"Not sure. Anyways, what is she going to do about the girl?"

"Kyo isn't sure. She thinks that maybe instead she would have her adopted and live here in America."

Akiko's gray eyes darkened. "That will be the first place to look for her." Then she smiled. "Although, a small town would be the last of it."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Give me a few days," Akiko requested. "I'll give you my answer then. For now, let's eat."

* * *

Kyo sat on the side of her bed, eying out the busy streets of Anchorage. Her fingers were entwined and she was flustered. A single tear fell from her eye and felt it run down her cheek, refusing to wipe it away. She called Ken to meet her at visiting hours, coming up with a plan to discuss the future of the girl and what will happen to her. Her eyes closed, trying hard not to remember that night. Oh, God, it hurt to think of it. She cried still about it and the baby girl was there to remind her**—**

Kyo shook her head. No, she will not put blame on the girl. She knew that most women would give their child up if they were in her situation, but she had already fallen in love with the baby before she made up her decision. It was only until she called Ken that she realized what she wanted done.

"Well, Kyo?"

Kyo looked up to find her brother in the doorway, leaning against it. Now or never, she thought.

"Ken, I know this will be a great shock to you and to everyone else but...I decided to just keep her," Kyo said, getting right to the point.

Ken was shocked. "But Kyo, why? You don't know a thing about taking care of a kid, much less a half human kid."

"That is where you are wrong. I helped you guys raise Ichiro. I know very much on how to raise one and know what their needs are," Kyo replied.

"But a kid who is half human is the problem," Ken argued.

"I know, and we both know she was born out of my misery and his sickness. But she may grow up one day figuring it out and she needs someone who has the answers," Kyo argued back.

Ken hesitated. Their parents would have a field day over this. But Kyo was right. He sighed, pinching the bridge of the nose before he looked back up at his sister.

"Alright, you win. I'll call our parents and see what they think." Then he smiled as he pulled out his cell. "Though, I think Mom will be more overjoyed about finally having a grandchild instead of being mad about you making this decision." Then he got serious. "But if anyone else disowns you or hurts you, they'll have to answer me and Akiko alike."

Kyo blinked before getting up and hugging him. "Ken, arigatōgozaimasu."

**Done. I'm not exactly pleased about this. It may not have any characters that are recognizable, but it's worth the trick. Well, I just need a little luck, that's all. Until, then, see you.**


	2. Best of Friends

**Chapter Two**

**Best of Friends  
**

_Four years later..._

Miko was playing quietly in a corner, waiting for the day to be over. It wasn't that she minded being alone. She was use to it. She had to rummage around, trying to find a toy dragon to play with since her mom was terrified of buying one for Miko. She had asked why she couldn't, but her mom quickly changed the subject.

Finally, she had managed to find one, pulling it out with a few other knights and a few members of the royal court. Soft and small growls came from her, almost sounding like that of an animal's...

"My cookie."

Miko looked up to find two boys around her age. One had reddish yellow hair with green eyes, while the other one had black hair and blue eyes. She watched as the redhead take the other boy's cookie and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You took _my_ cookie," the raven-haired boy said.

"It's in my tummy now," the redhead boasted with a smug grin.

Miko's eyes narrowed. Out of all things her mom had taught her was to help people. So, she got up and took a few strides over before she took the redhead's cookie and ate it.

"You ate my cookie!" the redhead exclaimed.

"It's in my tummy now," Miko stated, patting her stomach.

The redhead's eyes narrowed as reached forward and pinched her. Miko shrieked before she pinched him back. And then...let's just say they went back and forth until they did it at the same time and Mrs. Roberts had to come in.

"What's going on here?"

"The girl pinched me," the redhead whimpered.

"Miko, did you pinch Vince?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"Yes, I did," Miko said. "Because he pinched me first."

"Miko Nakadai and Vince Connor, you both know that pinching is not allowed," Mrs. Roberts scolded.

"He ate his cookie," Miko defended, "so I ate his."

The caretaker stared at her over her glasses.

"What? My mommy always told me to help others, even if you don't know them or you hate them," Miko recited.

"Well, that is true, but you still know that pinching is not allowed here," Mrs. Roberts said.

Miko pouted as they were both forced to sit in the corner for a timeout, but not before Vince snarled to Miko, "This is _your_ fault."

"I don't think so," Miko hissed.

Sitting in the corner for ten minutes was not Miko's idea of fun at all. Little did she know, however, that she was getting a visitor.

"Hey there," the boy greeted before he took her cookie and ate it.

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed.

Rubbing his hands over her stomach, he said, "It's in _my_ tummy now."

Miko grinned. "You're not bad."

"You're not bad yourself." The boy stretched out his hand. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

Miko grabbed his hand and shook it. "Miko Nakadai."

**I'm sorry, but this just needed to be done. Hoped you like it.**


	3. Supernatural Discovery

**his chapter takes place in the second grade, where Jack is eight and Miko's seven. At the end, they're ten and eleven.  
**

**Chapter Three**

**Supernatural Discovery**

"Ask her."

"No."

"_Ask_ her."

"No."

"Ask-"

"_Miko!_"

Flustered, Jack covered his mouth. Miko just started to laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, forget about it," Jack groaned, grabbing his hair and hitting his head against the lunch table. "This bites."

"So, are you going to ask your mom or what?"

Jack remained silent as looked down at his lap. "I don't know. Is your mom still having those dreams?"

Miko's smile faded. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"What kind?"

"She doesn't like to talk about them," Miko said. "But at breakfast, I hear her grumble about these images. She saw one of my uncle Ken and aunt Akiko being frantic and trying to be killed by something. I don't know what it was, but now she dreads going to sleep."

Jack sighed. "Well, my mom says it's not good to miss sleep. She could hurt herself."

"My aunt always says to conquer," Miko exclaimed. "And my mom hardly does."

Jack tapped his fork against his tray, thinking to himself. "Hmm, maybe she should see a therapist. She could be suicidal."

Miko's eyes widened.

"I _said_ she could be, I never said that she was," Jack retorted.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Miko whispered before telling him a little bit more loudly, "Though I think my dad's behind it."

"Your dad?"

"Maybe he did something to her before I was born," Miko explained her theory. "She looked hurt. Whenever she could talk to Ken, she said that she would cry at night."

"Why?"

"She's scared. And I don't know why."

"I think she'll be okay."

"Well, you better be right."

Jack nodded before they went to clear their trays and went outside for recess. Almost immediately, they came across a familiar girl with red locks and green eyes. "Guys, come play with us," she called out.

Miko glared at the girl, known to everyone as Sierra Di Angelo. "No thank you," Miko said as she grabbed Jack's arm.

"Sure, why not?" Jack accepted.

Miko's jaw tightened as she was pulled towards the field. Miko grumbled under her breath as the captains picked their teams. Miko and Jack weren't on the same ones, so that made her mood even more rotten. Luckily, Vince and Sierra were _also_ not on her team.

"Let's play," a boy shouted as he rolled the ball and a girl on Miko's team kicked it and made it to first base. The boy behind her got out, the boy made it to first, the third boy made it, and a girl got out. By then, it was her turn.

She noticed Jack in the outfield. She kept her focus as the ball before she rushed forward and kicked it with all her might. She looked up...and watched as it flew high into the sky. Everyone stared at the ball before Jack looked back at Miko.

"Wow."

Miko stared with her eyes and mouth wide open. She was strong, but she never think she was that strong. How was that _possible_?

* * *

Eleven year old Jack couldn't help but remember that day. As soon as Miko found out her mother was greatly ill, she had been staying over at a friend's house. When Jack asked about it, she tried to avoid the question. Thankfully, she made a remarkable recovery.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the Japanese American in her seat, leaned forward with her whiskey eyes slightly opened. He couldn't blame her. Mrs. Tanabe was one of the greatest teachers there was and yet the substitute was always boring. It was only until the sub took notice of her when she was sound asleep.

"Ms. Nakadai?"

Miko mumbled under her breath.

"Ms. Nakadai."

Jack reached over and shook her, causing her to bolt.

"Sherlock's innocent, I tell ya!" she shrieked.

The class snickered.

"Oh, brother," the sub groaned, rolling his eyes. "I asked you a question to describe me a dragon."

_Riddle tellers, fire breathers, most feared creatures on Earth, keepers of magic.  
_

Miko had no idea where those words came from, but it was better than nothing.

"They're riddle tellers," Miko spoke nervously. "But also fire breathers, most feared creatures ever known, and keepers of magic."

The class was dead silent.

"Is that right?" the sub asked the para.

"Sounds good," she whispered back.

"No, she's _wrong_," Vince piped up.

"What?" Miko squawked. "How would you know?"

"Oh, come on," Vince rolled his eyes. "People say a lot of things about dragons. Everyone knows that the only thing they're good at is hoarding treasure and kidnapping vir-" He stopped when the para glared at him. "I mean, fair maidens."

"You've been reading too much Grimm Brother fairy tales," Miko spat. "I get my knowledge far from that."

"And how would you know what a real dragon would be like?" Vince challenged.

"How would _you_ know?" Miko fired back, her eyes slowly fading from pure hazel to a fiery golden color.

"Uh, Miko?" Jack said when he noticed it.

"That's enough," the sub said.

But Vince seemed to have ignored her. "For your information, smart one, the whole keeper of magic thing sounds like a bunch of junk. And I bet any other creature is far more feared than those stupid reptiles."

Miko clenched her fists. "They. Are. Not. _Stupid!_"

At the last part, her pupils became slits and the glass of the windows shattered, followed by a small breath of fire. Everyone fell to the floor, screaming. Miko's eyes widened before she slowly looked at Jack.

"Jack, what—" She gave out a cry as she ran out of the room.

"Miko!" Jack tried to go after her, but a girl with blonde hair and blue green eyes that was with Sierra grabbed his shirt.

"Let me go," Jack demanded.

"She tells the truth."

Jack gaped at her before he shook her off and ran after his friend. "Miko!"

* * *

It was only after school before he found her locked in a shed.

"Miko, please come out," he implored.

"No!"

"Miko, please," Jack tried again.

"Go away!"

Some force collided with the door, causing him to back off. Miko whimpered, "What's happening to me?"

"Miko, you won't hurt me. Just let me in, okay?"

There was a soft click and the door opened a crack. Jack quickly entered the room and found her in a corner. "Miko?"

"What's going on with me?" Miko quietly sobbed. "Why did I do that?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know." Then he gasped. "Maybe you're an X-Man."

Miko stared at him.

"Yeah, you're right," he said as he sat down next to her.

Miko started to cry. "I'm scared."

Jack came closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay," he coaxed. "Things happen for a reason."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. Who would believe me?"

"And, will you always be my friend no matter what?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I would."

**Another chapter well done. Please R&R!**


	4. Titans of Metal and Gear

**Chapter Four**

**Titans of Metal and Gears  
**

Jack ran a hand through his hair as they exited the KO Burger. It had been another boring day full of jerks who seemed to enjoy annoying him. It wasn't their insults that bothered him. It was the fact that he couldn't do anything to them in return except insult them.

"Ugh, that's the third time she called you," Miko groaned as Jack's phone went off.

"Well, she wouldn't be if you stopped getting into fights with Vince," Jack pointed out.

"He kicked me in the shins," Miko snarled.

"Well, you pulled his hair," Jack reminded.

"He took my books," Miko retorted.

"Hey, Mom. I just got off," Jack finally answered his phone "No. I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet...Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper."

"Whoa!" Miko gasped excitedly.

Jack turned to where Miko was pointing and saw a motorcycle occupying the parking space before them. Needless to say, Jack was in love.

"I love you," Jack whispered before hurriedly saying to his mom on the phone, "Yeah. I love you too, mom! Gotta run!"

"That is one cool bike," Miko muttered.

"Hello, beautiful. Where have you been all my life?" Jack exclaimed in amazement as he felt the curves of the motorbike while Miko rolled her eyes and Jack climbed on. "It may take a few KO paychecks. But I'm gonna own a ride like you someday."

"Creep," Miko mumbled.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

Jack and Miko froze at the sound of the voice and the female laughs. Together, the two turned around and saw Sierra standing there with Alexis.

"My motorcycle? No! I-I mean, yes! Yes! It's mine! But I'm not talking to it," Jack stuttered. "How's things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" Jack offered.

"Excuse me! Right here!" Miko said as she gestured to herself.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked Jack, like as if she were surprised.

"We're in homeroom together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby. And you know Miko," Jack introduced both himself and his childhood friend.

Numerous bright lights blinded Jack, Miko, Sierra and Alexis. This was followed by roaring engines that came from two cars that were racing towards them. Sierra and Alexis screamed as they ran for their lives. Jack and Miko let out yells of surprise as the motorcycle they were on took off. Jack gripped the handle bars so tightly that his knuckles were white. Miko clung onto Jack's waist so she wouldn't fall off. Even when the bike was on both wheels, she still didn't let go as they raced through the streets of Jasper with two cars on their tail.

"Do not let go," a sudden voice instructed the two teenagers.

"Who said that?!" Jack demanded.

The motorcycle pulled back when the two cars were about to ram into them. Miko was amazed when the two goons rammed into each other rather than them. The bike gained speed and meters ahead of the chasers as it turned sharply into an alleyway. When she came to a stop, Jack and Miko scrambled off.

"What are you?" Jack demanded.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you both down," the bike threatened as it revved closer to prove its point.

"We won't tell anyone," Jack immediately promised as he dragged Miko down another alleyway.

Jack gripped Miko's hand tightly as he pulled her down the alley with him. Their legs and lungs burned in protest of the harsh treatment they were giving them. One of the cars was edging closer to them. The sounds of metallic bins falling to the floor told them just how close it was getting to them.

"We don't even know her!" Jack screamed.

"What do you want with us?!" Miko demanded.

They heard the sound of tires screeching against metal. They didn't need to turn around to know that the 'demon motorcycle' was following them again.

"Hop on!" it cried.

They didn't need to be told twice. Jack practically threw Miko on first before jumping on behind her. He clung to her waist as they sped off towards the highway. Behind them, the cars revealed their guns and began shooting at them.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!" Miko demanded.

"There's no _us_, kids. And they're _no_ guys!" the motorcycle immediately corrected her.

Suddenly, they heard the revving of another car. Jack and Miko turned around and saw a yellow-and-black striped Urbana 500 approaching the drones. It smashed into them both and they began fighting on the road. The kids were amazed.

"Friend of yours?" Jack guessed.

"Family."

The trio continued racing down the highway with the muscle car trying to keep the drones off their tails. However, they soon found another problem. Roadwork was blocking the highway in front of them. Jack and Miko glanced at each other nervously.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Miko screeched as they began to swerve.

"WHOA!" Jack cried as they jumped over the guardrails.

They landed on the hill on the back wheel before falling onto both wheels. When they jumped into the drainage canal underneath, they saw another boy standing there, staring at them, with his jaw and controller dropped.

"Whoa!" the boy gasped.

"You have no idea," Jack remarked as they hopped off.

The two cars were racing towards the four of them. Immediately, Jack pushed Miko behind him who pushed the boy, later known as Raf, behind her. Before they touched the ground, however, the cars transformed into robots. The kids gaped at the sight. They gaped even more when they turned around and saw that the motorcycle had transformed into a robot as well.

"This ends here, Cons," she decreed as she stood ready to beat the crap out of them.

Not wanting to get into anymore trouble, Jack and Raf ran out of the firing line. Miko stared in awe before Jack grabbed her arm and struggled to get her away. "It's not safe," Jack grunted.

"I wanna watch," Miko protested as they stood by the drain and watched in amazement as the female knocked down one drone and began fighting another.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots," Jack guessed. "Or the other way around."

"This…is…for…Cliff!" the female grunted as she pounded the drone. She turned when the drone knocked her back…and she didn't get up. Miko gasped and went to race towards her. But Jack held her back.

She didn't need to do anything. She got up eventually and a muscle car joined the fight. During the fight, however, he stepped on something, causing it to crumble underneath his feet. When he lifted his foot, he noticed it was the remote-controlled car Raf was playing with before they crashed into his life. He gave them an apologetic look and beeped something.

"It's okay. Really," Raf reassured the young scout, surprising himself, Jack and Miko with the fact that he could understand his bleeps.

"Oh my gosh!" Miko gasped as she saw the mecha get attacked.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raf yelled.

The drones turned at the source of the voice. So did the good ones. Instantly, the drones pointed their plasma cannons at them.

"Please?" Raf added weakly.

"Bad call," Jack remarked as the three of them began running.

They raced towards the nearest drain with one of the drones chasing after them. Jack helped Raf into the drain and pushed him to continue running. Immediately, Jack grabbed Miko's waist and lifted her with ease into the drain. Jack followed and the three of them raced further into the drain. Their luck didn't hold out though, and the drone knelt forward arming a blaster and aiming down the pipe towards them.

The blaster on the drone's arm began to charge, and Jack realized the other two were too preoccupied to help them.

"Miko?" Jack spoke.

"Right."

Miko could feel the heat rising in her chest between her lungs. As such, she had little practice using it in anything larger than short bursts, but this time, she threw her head back and blasted at the drone's weapon, causing it to detonate in a large explosion.

The drone staggered back, its arm a smoking stump, and before it could attempt to go after them, Miko used her strength on the roof of the pipe to seal it off.

"How did you do that?" Raf asked.

"Come on, let's go," Jack said as they started down the pipe.

* * *

After about a few minutes of wandering, they had finally managed to find their way out of the sewer. Jack was a bit lucky that Miko had night vision, even it hurt her eyes whenever they came out into the glaring sun. Now, they were standing outside the pipes in the general direction of Jasper, half a mile away.

"Come on, we gotta keep going," Jack said when he noticed Raf had stopped.

"Not until you explained what happened back there," Raf said, folding his arms.

Miko sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell a soul what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise," Raf said.

Jack sighed. "Okay," he began. He looked at Miko before she said, "Well, for starters I'm not entirely human." She paused, eying Raf, expecting him to start screaming or panicking.

"Not entirely human?" Raf asked, baffled. "Well, what are you?"

"I wish I knew," Miko mumbled.

Raf pursed his lips to the side, understanding. "So fire breathing, is that all you can do?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Miko and Jack said at the same time.

"She's still adapting, even as we speak," Jack added.

"So far, I have enhanced strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, healing, hearing, night vision, and fire breathing."

Raf gaped at her before speaking. "That's…awesome," he said. "So, why not tell anyone?"

Jack sighed. "Well, for specific reasons, we're afraid that if people knew what she was they would try to hunt us down to do whatever to her."

"Oh," Raf said. "But I have to ask, aren't you at all curious about what else you are?"

"Of course I do," Miko said. "I wonder every day." With a sigh she sat on the ground.

Raf seemed to digest all the information they had given to him while they sat on the ground. Jack looked up at the sky as Miko meditated. It calmed her senses, the side of her she had hidden for so many years.

The silence was broken when Raf began standing. "I'll help you," the young boy said.

Miko cracked an eye open. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean," Raf explained. "I'll help you search for who you are."

Jack cocked an eyebrow at Raf. "How?" he asked.

"I'm a bit of a computer nerd," he said. "I can search websites or hack into files for you. School rarely slows me down, and I don't have a job, so I could cover a lot of ground faster."

Miko glared at him. "And how can you, a young kid, help me, a freak of nature?"

"You'd be surprised." Raf held out his hand. "So how about it? I help you guys and, in return, you show me the rest of your powers."

Miko's gaze softened as he looked at Raf's hand, before grasping it. "It's a deal."

Jack smiled lightly. "But if you tell anyone about any of this, including the robots, we will hunt you down," he joked.

Raf raised his hands in mock surrender. "Got it, don't betray the gal with super strength."

"Good, now let's get you home," Jack said as he began leading them to town.

* * *

His dark and cold eyes followed them as they made their way back to the human colony. He was a man who wasn't short or tall, thin or fat, old or young, attractive or ugly. He was a combination of in-between. He was nimble, despite his size, staring at them from afar.

"Mingling with these humans, eh?" He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Guess your father hasn't taught you well. Or, do you not know who he is?"

He raised a dark brow, golden brown eyes flashed in the fading sunlight.

"Don't worry, Ms. Nakadai, you won't even know who he is anytime now."

* * *

Jack walked out of the school building and saw little Raf waving like a maniac. He walked over to him, giving a short wave.

"Raf," Jack said. "Hey, look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?"

"Keep what between you?" they heard Miko ask. They looked up to find her coming up to them.

"About what happened last night," Jack said.

A horn honked. Raf gasped, grabbing Jack's arm in excitement. "Jack!" he cried.

And the yellow Urbana with black racing stripes from yesterday drove up, parked, and opened up the passenger door.

"Oh, not again!" Jack groaned, backing up.

A low whistle emitted from the car.

"It-it wants us to get in," Jack said, looking it over.

"No," Raf said. "Just me."

"How do you know that?" Miko asked.

"It said so," he replied, shrugging.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yours is over there," Raf said, pointing behind the Urbana.

It was the blue motorcycle.

"Look," Jack started. "I really don't think that…"

"How's it going?" Raf asked the car.

"Raf?"

He ignored Jack and got into the car.

"Wait! Stop!" Jack said, chasing it as it drove off. He heard a rumbling noise, saw the motorcycle exiting the parking lot, and started walking away.

"HEY!" Miko protested as Jack grabbed her wrist and dragged her away into an alley, only for their path to be blocked by the motorcycle.

"Calm down," the bike said. "I just want to talk."

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack said, motioning to the rider in all leather.

Suddenly, the rider disappeared. "Kid, there's a lot you don't understand," the voice declared.

"Hey, I get it," Jack said, turning around to walk away. "First rule of robot fight club is don't talk about robot fight club. What you need to understand is that I don't want to get involved in some sort of war between a bunch of crazy transforming vehicles."

"Although it would be cool," Miko mumbled.

Jack heard the sound of shifting metal and turned to see the motorcycle had transformed into her femme form, her twenty foot frame dominating most of the alley way.

"Look, Jack is it?" the femme asked. "Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"What, Optimus who?" the boy asked in confusion.

The femme leaned, closer. "You both may be in danger," she continued. "Because you are one of the few who has ever seen us."

"Dude!" Miko whined. "What're you waiting for? Let's go!"

Jack knew he was defeated. "Scrap.

* * *

As they approached the Mesa, a large hidden entrance opened, revealing a tunnel that lead inside. Slowly, the yellow muscle car and motorcycle, as well as their human and alien companions, entered the tunnel. They followed the tunnel until it exited into a large open hangar like area.

"Whoa," all three said simultaneously.

A large platform stood about thirty feet up off to the side, and there was a large elevator leading to the top of what Jack assumed had once been a silo.

But that wasn't the most amazing part. There were two other robots, each taller than the yellow car and motorcycle. One was a large red and white robot that looked to be the equivalent of a medic, while the other was a towering green robot. Like the other two, they had glowing blue optics.

The girl, who Jack just remembered as Miko, jumped off the bike, while he carefully got off. The red and white one approached them. "Arcee, I thought there were two," he said.

"Haven't you heard?" the femme called Arcee said. "Humans multiply."

"Hi, I'm Raf," the ever friendly boy said.

"I'm Miko," Miko said as she ran up to the large green bot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead," he answered.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck. Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" She continued to list off questions, while poor Bulkhead just stared at the girl, terrified.

Raf finally asked the million dollar question. "So, if you guys are robots, who made you?"

The red and white mech snorted. "Pu-lease."

Suddenly, they heard massive, booming footsteps behind him, causing all of the humans to flinch and Jack to cover his ears for a moment. When they turned to look at the new arrival, they were stunned. A massive mech, standing taller than even Bulkhead, with a blue and silver lower body and a red upper body, as well as a blue helm stood before them.

"We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron," Optimus began. "Also known as Autobots."

"Why are you here?" Raf asked.

"To protect your planet," Optimus answered. "From the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off the road last night," Arcee explained.

"Okay," Jack said. "Why are _they_ here?"

Optimus knelt forward until his faceplate was a few feet from the children. "A fair question Jack," he said, while Jack tried to hide his surprise at the Bot knowing his name. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by millennia of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost," Optimus answered. "For control over our world's energy supply, Energon, the fuel and life blood of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for millennia. In the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother." A sad look crossed the Bot's faceplates. "But in war, ideals can become corrupted, and thus it was that Megatron lost his way."

Miko faked a yawn. "Is there gonna be a quiz?" she asked.

Jack gave her a disapproving look before returning his attention back to Optimus. "So, what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" he asked.

Optimus' gaze narrowed. "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in over five years," Optimus explained. "But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic. And since you now know of our existence," he added as he stood up, "I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours as well."

Jack nodded. "Got it, spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?"

"Are you insane!?" Miko cried. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or _anyone else_ to shatter it!"

"It is best that you three remain under our watch," Optimus said. "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

"Optimus," the white and red mech said. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

"Children!?" Jack growled

"They have no protective shell!" Ratchet hissed. "If they get underfoot, they will go…_squish_!"

He stomped his foot for emphasis, making the children jump.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet," Optimus countered. "We must watch where we step."

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded, causing all assembled humans to cover their ears.

"What is that!?" Jack asked.

Bumblebee beeped something and Raf translated. "Proximity alarm," he said. "Somebody's on top."

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet grumbled as a video feed of the top of the base showed a slightly overweight African-American man getting out of a government chopper.

"Who's Agent Fowler?" Jack asked "I-I thought _we_ were the only humans who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our government designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus explained. "Her tends to visit only when there are…_issues_. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Jack let out a sigh of relief as Ratchet lead them to a wall to hide behind as the elevator opened, and Fowler stormed out.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders," Fowler yelled, "a three hour traffic jam, and of particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car."

Bee and Arcee ignored his glare and looked around innocently.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler demanded.

Optimus gave Fowler a considerate look before speaking, "We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"They're back…aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons," Optimus said, "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," Fowler said.

Prime's gears clenched, and there was the sound of venting coming from him. "Hear me, Agent Fowler," Prime said. "We are your best, possibly your only, chance against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you," Fowler hissed.

"Hey, fleshy!" Bulkhead yelled. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?"

Fowler glared at him as Bulkhead picked up one of Ratchet's tools.

"Team Prime knows when to use force," he said, as he started to crush it. "And how much to use." The tool shattered under his grip.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet cried. "I needed that!" Miko held back a laugh, while Jack smiled slightly and Raf giggled. It seemed that Bee and Arcee were trying to do the same as well.

"Enough," Prime ordered, turning back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, _cannot_."

Fowler looked at him. "Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime," he said as he turned to the elevator. "_Under_ the radar."

He got into the elevator and pressed the button. "Or I will." he said as the door shut with a note of finality.

"Pretty big bearings…" Bulkhead said. "For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead," Optimus said. "As he should be."

"Can we come out now?" Miko asked. Prime nodded and the three came out of hiding, walking up to the top of the platform.

Before anyone could say anything though, a loud beep from the terminal caught their attention. "Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet groaned. "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as the other Bots looked up hopefully.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked, ignoring Miko.

"It isn't," Ratchet replied. He gestured at the screen in disgust. "Another bug. The system's _chock_ full of them!"

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…" Arcee started, her voice slightly cracking at the end.

"Ratchet, prepare the med bay," Optimus ordered, as his battle mask closed shut. "We may need it." Then he looked at the children. "Remain with Ratchet," he commanded as he approached a long empty tunnel.

Miko gave a disappointed whine, pouting, as did Ratchet, causing Jack to laugh at the medic's expense.

Suddenly the tunnel lit up with a massive, swirling green vortex, and the Autobots approached it. "Autobots," Optimus called. "Transform and roll out." And the four transformed to vehicle mode, driving into the vortex, each one disappearing in a flash of light. Then the portal closed.

"W-what just happened?" Jack asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge," Ratchet stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The three humans looked at him questioningly. "What's a GroundBridge?" Raf asked.

Ratchet sighed and turned back to the computer. "Scaled down version of SpaceBridge technology," he grumbled. "Since we don't currently possess the means, or the Energon, required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here on Earth," Jack finished.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet growled, facing the kids again. "But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable us to travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally," Ratchet stated with a hint of pride.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments," Ratchet said. An evil grin suddenly formed on his faceplates. "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you!"

"Watch it, Ratchet," Jack growled intimidatingly. Ratchet took a step back in surprise at Jack's display before returning to the terminal, grumbling to himself.

* * *

_Later…_

"What is this?" Miko asked, poking at a piece of machinery.

"Broken," Ratchet said absentmindedly as he walked by. "Don't touch." With his back turned towards her, Miko tried to touch the machine again.

"Don't touch that either," he said, causing the Japanese girl to pout.

"Is there anything in here we _can_ touch?" Jack asked.

Ratchet glared at Jack before turning back to a terminal and tapped a button. Suddenly, an error message popped up. "Blasted Earth tech," he mumbled.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked innocently from his position on the balcony with Jack.

"It certainly isn't by _choice_," Ratchet growled. "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

"What kinda stuff do you store on them?" Jack asked curiously.

"Normally, we use them to run our scanners, but from time to time we store unique energy signatures to investigate later. Normally, though, nothing turns up except Energon or the odd relic," Ratchet stated, trying to fix the error screen. Instead, about a half dozen more popped up on screen. The medic snarled angrily.

Raf looked at Ratchet. "I think I can fix that," he said as he removed a thin laptop from his backpack.

"Really," Ratchet said sarcastically as Raf plugged his laptop into the computer mainframe. "You know this is _complex_ technology, don't you? It's not a child's toy."

Raf looked up from his laptop. "Now try," he said Ratchet eyed him suspiciously before pressing the same key. Suddenly, all the error messages disappeared, and the screen flashed green.

Ratchet looked stunned. "How did you?" he began.

"I'm a bit of a child prodigy," Raf explained.

Ratchet just sort of nodded and went back to his work.

/_Ratchet!_/ Optimus shouted over the com. /_Bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates! NOW!_/

A blaze of green, blue, and silver flashed to life in the large tunnel again. Bumblebee and Bulkhead sped through the wide open bridge, Arcee following close behind. Engines revved violently as Optimus shot into base, transforming mid-air and landing fist down as a large blast was cut off by the bridge's closing.

"Whoa," the kids breathed.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet humphed. "How about Cliffjumper?"

Arcee and the others bowed their helms. Miko started to run up and ask what happened, but Jack grabbed her shoulder. The girl looked back him to say something, but was cut off by the cold glare he gave her. The Bots were mourning. Now wasn't the time for her to start asking questions.

"Arcee," Optimus asked with concern. "What did you see?"

"Not Cliff," she muttered, crossing her arms. "At least, not anymore."

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"He was mutated, _butchered_…" her voice cracked, this time for everyone to hear. "Like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Suddenly, her legs gave out and her optics dimmed as Arcee fell to the floor.

Bumblebee rushed to her side, but she shooed him away. "I'm fine," she muttered. "Just woozy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotion," Raf said.

"Robots…who can _die_," Jack said with eerie finality.

Ratchet ran his scanner over Arcee. It turned red right over her left servo. There was a smoking, dark purple liquid on it. "What is this?" Ratchet whispered.

"Don't know," Arcee said, holding her helm. "Cliff was covered in it, _leaking _it."

Ratchet scraped the liquid off of Arcee and held it up for all to see. Miko looked at the substance and felt lightheaded all of a sudden. She took a small step back before it passed, and she shook herself. _Weird,_ she thought.

"Go take a decontamination bath," Ratchet said, softly. "Now."

Bumblebee helped her up and helped her into a large glass chamber. Jack checked his phone for the time and almost had a heart attack.

"Uh, Optimus," Jack said, holding his cell phone out. "I hate to bug, but…no bars."

"A security precaution," Optimus answered. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack nodded. "Well, if I don't call my mom, like _now,_ I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus looked at the teen, confused. "Have you broken a law?" he asked.

"Curfew," Jack said. "It's after ten."

"I better get home too," Raf said. "Or I'll be grounded for a year!"

"Earth customs," Optimus said. "I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains."

Optimus turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home," he ordered, causing the girl to gasp.

"Awesome," she interrupted. "My mom's gonna freak."

"And maintain covert surveillance," he finished. "In vehicle form."

"Curbside duty," Bulk said, nodding. "Got it."

"Awww," Miko whined.

Optimus turned to Bee. "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." The Bot's optics seemed to light up at this, and he beeped happily at Raf.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Busy!" he said dismissively as Arcee came out of the decontamination chamber.

"Arcee," Optimus said, giving her no real chance to back out. "You'll accompany Jack."

Her gears hinged up. "Ooh, still _dizzy_," she said, obviously not thrilled about babysitting the teen.

"What's wrong with him?" Miko snarled, her voice filled with an animalistic growl.

Arcee groaned and collapsed into her alt form. The three children got into or on their new guardians, who sped out of base.

* * *

It was almost ten. Where was Miko?

Kyo knew she shouldn't worry much, but even a mother should grow concerned about their children being home late. Miko didn't join a club, and she only got into fights on a temporary basis. But curfew? Oh god, what if her dad had found her?

She heard an engine and saw a giant green car pull up. She watched as her daughter jumped out of the car and dashed for the house as the vehicle drove away. "What on earth?"

"I'm home," Miko greeted as she ran for the stairs.

"Hold it right there," Kyo spoke, causing her daughter to stop. "Where have you been?"

"With Jack," Miko answered. "And...Raf."

"Oh, really?" Kyo narrowed her dark brown eyes. "And uh, pray tell, who's car was that?"

Miko pursed her lips to the side before saying, "Another friend."

Kyo stared at her before saying, "Why are you late?"

"We had car trouble," Miko said. "The battery was shot."

Kyo raised a brow before she sighed. "Alright. You may go."

Miko grinned before she rushed up the stairs.

"I just hope if he finds her, he is not that angry with me," Kyo prayed to herself.

**I never thought I would get this done. College is coming up soon and with my job, the updates will be slow. So, R&R while you can.**


	5. Rising Darkness

**Chapter Five**

**Rising Darkness**

Miko bounced up and down in her seat in excitement, looking over Bulkhead's dash at the slope beneath them.

"Ready," Miko said, bouncing even more. "Set…"

"Miko," Bulkhead sighed, "I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Bulkhead," Miko said, looking at his dash, "I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle! I'm _protected_."

He sighed but rolled forwards anyway. Miko whooped and shouted as they both went down the rocky slope.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was the roar of three engines and Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead raced in with their happily laughing charges.

"That was awesome!" Jack cried.

"Can we go again?" Raf pleaded.

"Sweet!" Miko crowed.

Bulkhead grunted and pulled out a guitar case from his chest plating.

"Sorry!" Miko said, innocently. "Must've left that in the back seat!"

Optimus walked forwards, "Autobots, prepare to…"

He stopped and looked at the kids.

"Roll out?" Arcee supplied.

"Remain here," he finished. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're the biggest!" Miko said, looking up at her guardian. "_You_ should be the boss!"

"He never picks me," Bulkhead said.

"Optimus," Arcee said, walking up to him, "with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another! Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" Ratchet snapped.

"For the moment its only reconnaissance," Optimus explained.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee shot back.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, and we all need to adapt," he firmly told her. "Ratchet, bridge us out."

And they walked into the GroundBridge.

"Okay, so, uh what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.

"I'm going on patrol," Arcee said beginning to walk out.

"But Optimus told us to stay," Bulkhead protested.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots!" she said, simply. "Bee! With me."

"_But…but…!_" Bumblebee protested.

"Let's go. Bulkhead! You're in charge," Arcee said as they zipped out of the base quickly. Bulkhead looked uncertainly at the kids.

"So, uh...what's on the activities list?" he asked.

There was a sudden, loud screeching sound. Bulkhead cringed as Miko plugged in her guitar.

"How about band practice!" she announced.

"But we're not band," Raf said with his hands over his ears.

"Why so anti-social? Come on, Raf! You play anything?" Miko asked him.

"Um...keyboard?" he said hesitantly, holding up his keyboard.

"Laptop and samples good!" she praised.

Raf looked at Jack. "What about you?"

"He messes around on the harmonica," Miko giggled.

"Then go at it," Raf said.

"Does Miko look like she does country?" Jack said.

"Well..."

"You can be the guy who screams while he sings. Bulkhead! Percussion," Miko said. "We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY we're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad: My Fist, Your Face!"

"I hate singing," Jack grumbled.

She started playing all of a sudden. The others covered their ears, then the proximity sensor went off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bulkhead yelled cutting off Miko's music.

"Come on! Don't tell me you can't handle raw power?" she said.

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" he ordered.

The three of them hid behind Bulkhead's leg with Miko taking her guitar with her. The elevator opened and sure enough Agent Fowler came walking in.

"Prime!" he yelled.

"Agent Fowler! Prime's not here, nobody's here...well, except me," Bulkhead said innocently.

"Well, where did they go? Wait don't tell me, they're out pancaking a mini-mall!" he snapped. "Now, I don't know what language you Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of nowhere is _not _what the word handle means in English, so you tell Prime—" He cut himself off and he followed a lead that led directly to Bulkheads foot and then back to a speaker.

"Since when are you Bots electric?" Fowler asked.

Bulkhead slightly panicked.

"No use hiding," Jack sighed. They slowly emerged from behind the green titan's leg. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time—wait don't tell me. You're running a day-care center!" Fowler said.

"Okay," Bulkhead nervously said trying to figure out an explanation.

"We're interns," Jack explained striking a pose.

"Student interns!" added Raf.

"Earning extra credit in auto shops," Jack said.

"Robotics!" Miko said in unison with Jack.

Either way Fowler wasn't impressed. "Okay let's move. I'm taking you all into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead growled darkly and slammed his foot on the concrete floor, making Fowler jump.

_"We're_ protecting them," he growled.

"Is that so? Then maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon." Fowler said, reaching for the phone.

"Don't use that phone, it's..." He then crushed it with a finger. "Out of order."

"This isn't over Big Foot! Not by a long shot!" Fowler threatened as he proceeded to the elevator, saying nothing more.

* * *

They were all sitting back at the Base, wondering what was going to happen when another alarm went off. "Ugh my ears," Raf cringed as he covered his ears.

"It's an SOS from Fowler!" Bulkhead said, coming up to the console. He then tried to figure out what to press on the control panel.

"Uh...ugh...um," he said, his fingers hovering over the keys.

From what Jack could tell, he had no idea what he was doing. That was Ratchet's job. The alarm cut off and Raf spoke up.

"Did you trace it?" he asked.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Oh well, seriously?!" Jack said.

"Fowler's a jerk," Bulkhead replied.

"Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!" Jack started

"And Agent Fowler knows your location," Raf said before sudden realization appeared in his eyes. "_Our _location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a Bot? The Cons will totally make him squeal," Miko finished.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead argued.

"Maybe I could narrow it down," Raf suggested getting onto the floor as he opened up his laptop. "About 5 years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets!"

Everyone just stared blankly at him.

"What? I saw it on TV!" he said, defensively. "Anyways, if I can hack into the feds mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's location."

"You know how to hack? But you're like two years old." Miko jested, slight exaggeration on her part.

"Twelve…and a quarter," Raf said as he tapped away at his computer.

* * *

"Just picked it up," he answered briefly. "Okay...Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead then activated the GroundBridge using the coordinates.

"Okay, wait here," he said as he made his way to the portal.

"Aww, don't break up the band," Miko moaned.

"Uh, Jack, you're in charge!" Bulkhead said as he ran through the portal.

"I guess us three that have the run of the place," Raf said.

"Miko?" Jack said looking around for her. She was _just _here, how can she move so swiftly and so quietly for that matter? Oh, duh.

* * *

Miko hid behind a boulder, her eyes glowing a bit brightly. Needless to say, Bulkhead didn't know she was there, and she wanted it to be like that.

"Alright!" Miko said softly, but loud enough for Bulk to hear her. "What's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead hissed.

He heard the familiar whining of a blaster powering up.

"Oh," Miko said, grimacing.

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted. "Get down!"

Bulkhead jumped out from hiding and started pounding the Decepticon's faceplate in. He pinned it against the ground, Miko ran up with a rock. "Hold 'im still!" she shouted.

"Miko," Bulkhead shouted, "Look away!"

"But—"

"TURN YOUR HEAD AWAY!" Bulk nearly screamed. And then he ripped out the Con's spark with his own servos.

"Whoa!" Miko breathed, her eyes shining in the light of the golden and blue sparks that now dripped from the Con's cold, lifeless shell.

Bulkhead looked at her, right as he put his servo to his helm. "Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?" he asked.

* * *

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him," Raf said, obviously panicking.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like the last time, so she has no idea," Jack said with concern.

"Those are the coordinates; their destination's still locked in!" Raf said, as he looked at the screen.

"Just stay calm, she couldn't have gotten far," Jack said as he looked towards the GroundBridge.

* * *

"What's taking them?" Miko growled. "The Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now! Let's just storm the joint!"

The GroundBridge opened.

"They're here!" Miko sighed in relief.

And the boys walked out.

* * *

"Whoa," Raf said. "Are your bones vibrating?"

Jack shrugged.

"You there!" a gravelly voice shouted.

Three Vehicons from above began shooting at them and somehow they managed to dodge every single one of their attacks. One of the blasts threw both Raf and Jack to the ground. There was a squeal of tires, and a familiar green vehicle swerved over.

"Get in!" Bulkhead shouted. "Now!"

The door slammed shut and Bulkhead shot out of target range.

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Jack sighed as well.

"Yeah, thanks," Raf agreed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bulkhead demanded with a bit of frustration.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Raf asked.

"What's she like?" Miko joked as she popped out from the backseat.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Jack growled as he glared at her.

Bulkhead slid behind a huge boulder and opened his door. "Everyone out! And this time, _please_ wait here," he pleaded to us as they got out of the vehicle. Once they were out, Bulkhead drove towards the _Nemesis_. Jack sighed as he pressed himself against the rocky wall.

Raf was the first to notice. "Um, Jack, shouldn't there be two of us?"

Jack looked up and noticed Miko gone.

"Where'd she go?" Jack groaned.

"Where's Miko?" they heard Bulkhead shouted.

* * *

Bulkhead suddenly felt something banging in his chest and opened it only to have Miko pop up while taking a huge breath of air.

"Miko?" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry," Miko apologized before covering her mouth to prevent from throwing up again.

Bulkhead helped her out of his chest and placed her on the roof.

"Miko—" Bulkhead started, only to be cut off by a tackle from a Vehicon.

The Con attached himself to his back while Bulkhead tried everything to throw him off, finally succeeding in pulling the unwelcome passenger off, and he pounded his faceplates in.

There was a faint clicking noise. Bulkhead looked up towards Miko...right as a hatch opened and reinforcements came pouring out.

Bulkhead shot at the Troopers, making sure they couldn't harm Miko, but they were beginning to overpower him. He looked around for an idea. Anything he could use as a shield when he noticed the ship's satellites. Bulkhead ran over to one, pulled it off its braces, and hurled it at the Cons. Miko ducked as the dish sailed over her head, smashing into the two Cons. Bulkhead came over, picked Miko up, and jumped down the ship's hatch.

* * *

Bulkhead ran down the hallways, turning his helm every so often to see if there was a door that possibly held Fowler inside. Miko looked really green and sounded like she was going to throw up.

"Just hold on, Miko," Bulkhead said as he picked up the pace. That was when two Vehicons strolled out of a hallway, freezing and turning when they heard Bulk's pounding footsteps. Bulkhead froze for an instant and threw Miko down the hall! Miko yelped as she slid past the Vehicons and Bulk proceeded to scrap them. When she came to a halt, Miko got on her hands and knees.

"I'm gonna heave again…" she moaned.

Bulkhead picked her back up and continued running.

"Hello!" he shouted as he rounded a corner...to reveal Arcee, Bumblebee, and the boys.

"Brought the humans, huh?" Arcee asked, raising an optic ridge.

"You try getting her to stay behind!" Bulkhead sputtered.

"In any case, we need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here," Arcee said.

"He's in the brig," Jack and Raf said in unison.

A shot pinged off the wall over their heads. Jack grabbed Raf's other arm and they ran off. The sounds of battle died down and they stopped.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked.

The kids nodded.

"Good," he said. "Let's move, before any other Cons come this way."

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were in a different room on the ship. The Autobot warriors had taken care of the Troopers, so the kids were good.

"Wait here," Arcee told them.

"_Why are we leaving them here?_" Bumblebee asked.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," Arcee explained. "They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay _put_."

The other Autobots nodded sadly, readied their weapons, and ran out.

"You got to admit," Miko said, smiling, "that was intense!"

"Was?!" Raf squeaked.

"It's _your_ fault that we're stuck in this intensity!" Jack snapped, jabbing a finger at Miko. "What were you thinking, Miko?!"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack growled.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!"

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety."

"You're not my mother!" Miko exploded, forcing them back. "My mother is down there back in Jasper, wondering if I'm gonna come back home anytime of the day, and I have no idea why she worries so much. What makes this worse is that I don't know my dad, and the only thing I can do about it is wonder what he's like. So don't ask me _what_ I was _thinking_."

Then just like that her eyes flashed a brilliant gold and there was a sound of shattering glass somewhere.

"Uh, is that one of the things you can do?" Raf wondered.

There was absolute silence before Miko burst into a fit of giggles. Jack smirked and started to laugh. Raf had no idea why, but he somehow joined in, too.

"Hey," Jack said suddenly, as he pointed at the computer. "What do you make of that?"

The small boy stood up and came closer to the giant computer.

"It's important," he said. "_Real _important. We've got to get this to Optimus."

"How do you know it's not a recipe for space nachos?" Miko spat sarcastically.

"Guys," Raf said, "I know math when I see it…and that is one _serious _equation!"

"Can you...download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf announced as he dug into his backpack and pulled out a flash drive. "But, I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is alien."

Suddenly, the boy froze and slowly turned to the left. Everyone followed suit. It was a Decepticon.

"Get back," Jack hissed softly, nudging them all to a corner before coming over himself. His eyes roved over us, counting, when he froze. Jack turned to the outside and saw Raf sprinting to get to his backpack. The Vehicon spotted him as well, and readied his weapon. Raf looked up at the sudden sound, and gave a startled yell. He stumbled away from the Vehicon, and Jack came out, pushing the boy out of the way.

"Hey!" he shouted, stopping protectively in front of Raf. "Miko, take a picture!"

"Great idea!" she cheered, whipping out her cell phone. "Hey you!"

The Vehicon froze, looking at Miko. She snapped his picture.

"Not of that, of that!" Jack yelled, pointing at the computer with his free hand.

"Ooooohhhh," she said, snapping the picture.

The Vehicon aimed at Miko…and she had enough. She turned to him and spat fire in his face, causing him to help.

Jack sprinted towards the door pounding on the controls. "C'mon, c'mon! OPEN!" he shouted before they flew open. "Go, go, go!" he yelled, herding the younger kids out.

They suddenly heard a horn in front of them. Bulkhead rammed into the coming Decepticon. The other Autobots came into view, stopping so that the kids could get on.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Arcee snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Miko said. "There just happened to be a Decepticon in the room! What were we supposed to do? Stand there and let it squish us?!"

* * *

"What happened to you?" Miko asked.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors," Ratchet answered.

"Zombies?" Miko demanded.

"Bulkhead, " Optimus called out, "you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

The big guy hung his helm. "It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise."

"But it wasn't his fault!" Miko stepped in to defend him.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead pleaded.

She ignored him. "And check it out. Recon!" she said, flashing the picture she took.

Optimus leaned down to get a closer look at the picture. "Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Ratchet looked at the phone. "I...don't understand," he said.

Miko lowered down her phone to get a look of it herself. "Oops! That's the Con who tried to blow Raf and Jack away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill."

"This isn't a game, Miko!" Jack snapped. "_When_ are you going to realize that?!"

"Um, we were all almost killed. You, me, Raf, even them!" Miko yelled back.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore," Jack huffed.

Optimus sighed and then bent down to face him.

"Jack," he said softly, "putting you in harm's way was never our intent. Still, it's no longer the safety of you kids that's at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We'll respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The GroundBridge was opened rather quickly after he finished.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door," Ratchet said, almost eagerly.

Jack looked down at Raf, expectantly. "C'mon, Raf."

The little boy looked at Bumblebee. He bent his helm, his doorwings drooped.

"I'll be okay, Jack," Raf said. "See you at school."

Bumblebee's doorwings perked up again, a bright light gleaming in his optics.

"Sure thing," Jack sighed before walking down the stairs and heading towards the GroundBridge. He stopped when Arcee came up to him. "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down," Arcee said halfheartedly.

Jack continued to walk through the GroundBridge without looking back. Ratchet closed the bridge once he was sure that Jack made it through.

* * *

Jack tweaked some of the gears in his bike and suddenly stopped. There was the sound of a motor behind him. He turned around and faced Miko.

"Now I understand why you have to rush home," she said sarcastically as she walked inside the garage.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed.

Ignoring his question, Miko continued, "You know, back in Tokyo, my mom had loving parents, and two wonderful siblings, Ken and Akiko. She went to the best school, took piano lessons since she was a kid, and I would have done the same."

"How nice for you," Jack sighed, uninterested.

"No, how _boring_," she corrected.

Jack looked up from his tinkering.

"It didn't sound like me," Miko explained. "Why do you think I had us jump at the chance of meeting them?"

"So, what?"

"I saw what you did today, when you saved Raf. When you came to save me!"

Jack looked away. "I've been raised to be responsible," he said, "to my schoolwork, to my mom, to my job...to you."

"Dude, hear me out," Miko sighed. "You're no fry-cook, you're a rock star! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me fine," Jack sighed.

She gave an exasperated shout before walking outside, but then she came back. "If you really did have the chance to fight, would you?"

Jack froze.

"Jack?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then what's holding you back?"

Jack sighed. "Miko, that I would like to keep private."

Miko sighed. "Okay then. See ya." And she left.

* * *

"You find it yet?" Miko asked the next day, leaning against the railing.

"Not yet," Ratchet sighed.

"Okay…how 'bout _now_?"

"No, Miko."

"Uh, Ratchet?" Raf asked.

"I'm trying to find the SpaceBridge before Megatron fires it up…"

"Ratchet…"

"And summons up his army of the undead and…"

"RATCHET!" Raf shouted.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Ratchet shouted just as loudly.

"Check over African airspace," Raf growled, "and search high up in the atmosphere."

Ratchet glared at him but did as he asked.

"What made you…" Miko started, but Raf cut her off with a hand.

"OPTIMUS!" he shouted. "I've pinpointed the location of the Decepticon SpaceBridge...high in Earth's orbit."

"You're welcome," Raf huffed.

"Out of our reach," Optimus growled.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly," Miko started. "Can't you just GroundBridge there?"

"A GroundBridge has _limited _range," Ratchet sighed. "Stretched all the way out into orbit, its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars. I'd like to _stay_ in this universe, not be transported instantly!"

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit," Prime said, "I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the SpaceBridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Right as a horn honked from the main entrance. Arcee came speeding into the main hall with Jack riding. He got off, taking off his helmet as Arcee transformed. "Hey. Guess who's back?"

"Alright!" Miko cheered.

"Autobots, prepare for departure," Optimus ordered.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier," Miko confirmed.

"Space?" Jack asked. "I thought they didn't have any way to _get_ there!"

"They don't really," Raf started.

"I'll…be seeing you?" Jack asked, looking up at Arcee.

She smiled, giving him a small nod.

"Be careful, Bee," Raf said to him.

"_Don't worry,_" Bumblebee whirred softly as he stood up and proceeded towards the GroundBridge.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Don't even _think_ about following me," he firmly told her before he too walked towards the GroundBridge.

"I hate to leave them feeling alone here while we're in space," Arcee sighed, looking innocently around.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will _never_ forgive you," Ratchet said coldly.

"Until we meet again old friend," Prime replied back, his battle mask engaging. "Autobots! Roll out!"

They all transformed and drove towards the portal.

/_Autobots, transform and gravitize._/ Prime's voice ordered from the communication system as their gravitational boosters activated, helping them stick to the SpaceBridge.

/_Whoa! Don't look down…or up…or left…_/ Bulkhead mumbled.

Miko snickered.

/_So, Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise the dead?_/ Arcee asked.

/_And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the SpaceBridge, nothing gets in…or _out./ Optimus started. /_It appears that the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system._/

/_Heh, that's_ my _handiwork._/ Bulkhead said.

/Great job, Bulkhead./ Optimus congratulated him. /_Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the SpaceBridge at Cybertron._/

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally," Ratchet snorted. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

/_If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his SpaceBridge, he must have an alternate targeting system._/ Optimus continued.

"But what would he use?" Miko asked. "It's not like he has a rifle with a super zoom cross-hair piece."

"No," Jack frowned. "But that big satellite field they were talking about on the news—"

"Hmm, from what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes? Like the giant size array in Texas!" Raf suggested.

"Zip, ep, ep, ep, this is not child's play!" Ratchet said totally throwing off the idea of kids knowing something.

/_Good thinking Raf_./ Optimus said. /_Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard_./

"You!" Fowler yelled from his bed, making us all jump, "Soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

"That…may be a challenge," Ratchet growled.

Raf turned back to his laptop and started tapping furiously on the keyboard. After a few seconds he spoke. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick!"

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out," Ratchet snorted, slightly patronizing.

"Maybe if I can get in," Raf said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack started, "Raf, what if we could get you _all_ the way in like inside the building in?"

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall," Raf said.

/_The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there…perhaps even on site_./ Optimus objected.

"Optimus," Jack spoke, "with all due respect, you said it yourself this is bigger than the safety of three humans."

"Yeah if we let the Cons win," Miko added, "we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet."

/_Raf?_/ Optimus asked.

We all looked to the boy for an answer.

"I wanna give it a shot," he said confidently.

* * *

"I forgot that we're not used to GroundBridging," Raf shrugged said as they were in the building.

"That'll take some getting used to," Jack groaned.

They led Raf to the computer room, so Raf would begin his work which took him seconds.

"Security sure is lax in this place," Miko snickered as she came back in from her security check.

"I'm in, but so are the Decepticons," he said gravely.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How can you tell?" Miko demanded.

"Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship," Raf started, he then looked at the computer and grinned. "But _this_ time I can download it."

He then proceeded to plug his flash drive in.

"It's gotta be the SpaceBridge," Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to _them_," Raf explained.

"Will they know?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house," Raf explained further.

A message popped up.

"What just happened?" Miko asked.

"They're locked onto Cybertron!" Jack panicked.

"But not for long," Raf smiled.

* * *

The SpaceBridge moved again, this time _away_ from Cybertron.

"_Yes!_" Bumblebee shouted.

Optimus straightened up after putting another Eradicon under.

"Indeed, Bumblebee," he said. "This can only be Raf's doing."

* * *

"The dishes are heading back to Cybertron. I'll just undo that again," Raf said.

"You might be stuck in endless combat," Miko said

"What happens when the Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"It's only _virtual_ combat. It's kind of like those online games kids play," Raf explained.

"Yeah, what are the Cons gonna do?" Miko jested. "There probably like a thousand miles away."

Jack didn't look convinced, his eyes caught the light from the computer, turning a light bright blue. He didn't know what forced him to look behind, but his blood suddenly ran cold. "Get down!" he shouted.

Right as a tentacle pounced at Raf, but Jack jumped and latched himself onto it, buying Raf enough time to finish the download. "Hurry!"

"I won't let them lock on again!" he muttered, typing faster and faster.

Jack was thrown suddenly and he crashed into the wall. Miko got to her feet, grabbed an axe, and ran forward wielding it.

"Miko, don't!" Jack shouted.

As she swung the axe, the tentacle quickly and swiftly out-bested her, sending her to be reunited with the other boys, then picked up the axe.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack yelled.

"I wasn't trying to!" Miko shouted.

"Not good!" Raf yelped as he followed the tendril out the door.

They quickly pursued the duo, bursting through the doors…right as a silvery blue and black Decepticon was about to leave. Jack stood protectively in front of kids. Miko then took a picture of the Con. Unfortunately it did the same and then retreated.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked.

Raf ran over to the source, the axe cut in the cables.

"He cut the hardline…the dishes are locked onto Cybertron," he said sadly. "For good."

* * *

The SpaceBridge fired up behind, right as something very large and very fast—and violet—came shooting towards the SpaceBridge. Optimus started shooting, but it was too late. The massive amount of Dark Energon disappeared into the SpaceBridge and onto Cybertron.

"ARISE! MY LEGION!" Megatron shouted from the _Nemesis_.

"So," Bulkhead asked, staring at the Bridge, "how do we beat a whole _planet_ of the undead?"

/_Optimus!_/ Ratchet's voice called over the comm. /_I am registering a rapidly expanding mass in their SpaceBridge vortex…one with a peculiar energy signature._/

"Dark Energon," he confirmed. "Ratchet, we must destroy the SpaceBridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."

/_Umm..._/ he heard Raf's voice ask, /_would the schematics_ _help?_/

/_Optimus._/ Ratchet started, slowly. /_I must say, the SpaceBridge is our sole hope of returning to Cybertron. Are you _certain_ its destruction is the only option?_/

"I am afraid so," Optimus replied.

/_Then by all means…_/ Ratchet growled /_let us light our darkest hour!_/

"Autobots," Optimus ordered, "take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead!"

* * *

"These things are getting closer!" Fowler shouted. "That's bad, right?"

/_Ratchet, we're in position._/ came the voice of Arcee over the comlink.

"Arcee, pay close attention," Ratchet said.

Raf was looking for a solution with the data he obtained on his flash drive.

"The SpaceBridge's power supply is by your current position, about clicks to your right," Ratchet instructed.

/_Found it._/ the femme replied.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve."

/_I see it._/

"Good, to turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current."

They heard Arcee struggling.

"C'mon, Arcee," Jack whispered. "You can do it."

There was a loud clang.

/_Current reversed._/ she sighed relieved.

"Yes…right?" Fowler asked.

"I'll ready the GroundBridge," Ratchet said, reusing the arrival coordinates.

The Bridge flashed to life.

"Optimus, the GroundBridge is ready and waiting."

The humans eagerly waited for their return.

"Do you think they're…?" Raf said.

"Three life signals…one very faint," Ratchet whispered.

Then Optimus came through the GroundBridge, stumbling a bit. Then Bulkhead came through and Miko's face lit up.

"Bulkhead!" Miko shouted before running up to him and giving his hand a hug.

That left just Arcee and Bumblebee. The scout ran in cradling Arcee in his arms. Jack ran up to them both, taking in the damage. He felt like someone took his heart out and ripped it to pieces.

"We lost one this year by the All Spark; don't let it be two!" Ratchet pleaded.

Jack placed a hand in Arcee's. She opened her optics slightly.

"Arcee," Jack whispered.

"Jack really? There are other motorcycles in the world," Arcee lightly jested.

"But, you're my first," Jack answered.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Not even _he_ could survive ground zero," Optimus answered.

"Prime!" came the voice of Agent Fowler.

Everyone looked at him.

"I didn't get to thank you Bots for the save; I owe you one…we all do," he said and made his way up the elevator.

As we watched Arcee find her feet, Miko wandered over to Optimus.

"So is the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked.

He paused and looked on at humans and their respective guardians.

"It seems that you have all formed strong bonds with your guardians and so, it would not be right in severing those bonds," he said and walked away heading up top.

"So is that a no? Or a yes?" Miko asked confused.

"It's a yes, Miko," Bulkhead confirmed.

"Sweet!" she cheered.

* * *

Trying to track down the girl's abode would be difficult for him. Especially since he didn't know her scent, nor had that ability anymore.

Osric Crossley tapped his finger against the arm of his chair. His rival was not the villain in the picture. He was just an angry and betrayed being who felt lost and confused. His golden brown eyes were filled with annoyance. Should he find her...

"No," Osric snarled under his breath. "Not _again_. I will not be overpowered again."

**No temporary note. Just review, please.**


	6. Of Zombies and Dragons

**Chapter Six**

**Of Zombies and Dragons**

"Hey doc bot, missed us?" asked Miko to the white and red bot that was typing away at the computer when they arrived at base.

"In reality, I wish you never came," was his gruff reply.

"That is so mean," pouted Miko as Bulkhead laughed and transformed. The sounds of two engines were heard and Arcee and Bumblebee appeared with Jack and Raf.

"Hey Ratchet," said Raf as he exited Bumblebee, allowing him to transform as well

"Guess nothing much happened while we were away," said Jack as he pulled off his helmet and got off Arcee, allowing her to transform as well.

Ratchet only grunted as Miko with Jack and Raf followed her up the stairs and to the little station for them. The monitors suddenly beeped to life and he went to check it out as the kids did their daily activities. The Autobots gathered around to see what it was.

Ratchet let out a tired sigh before saying, "I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would be purely academic. But, though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon signature. And it's moving fast."

"Megatron," Optimus snarled.

"Where did he find more of that stuff?" Arcee immediately wanted to know.

"And what's he gonna do with it? Create a new army of the undead?!" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"Zombiecons?!" Miko gasped excitedly as she looked up.

"We cannot rule out the possibility. Especially since it seems that Megatron is heading towards a familiar site," Optimus observed. "Megatron has emerged from stasis only two weeks ago. And it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out."

"Me?" Ratchet questioned in surprise.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon, I may well require your expertise," Optimus clarified his decision. "Arcee…"

"Bridge operator. Got it," Arcee nodded before walking towards the controls.

"Go get them, Bulkhead! Bring the heart!" Miko encouraged, causing Bulkhead to pound his fists together over his chassis.

"That's not like Miko to not want to go," Jack said to Raf.

"She's _definitely_ planning something," Raf pointed out, slightly referring to Jack's thin stature.

When Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed and raced through the GroundBridge, Miko threw down her pencils and sketchpad and raced down the stairs towards the still-open GroundBridge.

"Making a break," Jack said as he gained the burst of energy needed to run after her and grabbed her wrist. "It's not safe!"

"I am not going to miss my first Zombiecon throw down!" Miko struggled against him. She withdrew her arm back and raced through the portal. Because of her jerky moves, her cell phone fell out of her pocket onto the floor. Not wanting to risk Miko's life, the boys immediately went to follow her.

Miko and the other three had made it through the bridge and the teenage brat climbed onto a rocky hill. She crouched down as they joined her.

"That's not Megatron," Bulkhead pointed out.

"Rise, Skyquake!" Starscream commanded out loud. "Rise!"

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already," Miko said.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack demanded angrily.

"She wasn't," Raf pointed out. "This time."

"Hey, I missed my first fight last time," Miko told them. "This could be my chance of getting some snaps." But only to discover her pocket was empty. "I must have dropped it back at base. Help me look for it."

Jack groaned before they joined her.

Optimus' face mask activated as he pulled out his blasters. "Starscream."

The silver seeker turned to them. "Autobots!"

"Stand down," Optimus snarled as they aimed their blasters at him.

"_You_ stand down," Starscream snarled as he aimed his missile and fired. All four Autobots dodged the blow.

"You cannot harm me when I have dark energon flowing through my veins," Starscream boasted.

Optimus aimed his blaster and fired...Starscream's arm flying behind him. It caught him by surprise as he ran and snatched his arm up before taking cover behind some boulders.

"Let's clip his wings," Bulkhead told Optimus. "He's grounded."

The Autobots slowly got up and advanced towards Starscream.

"Ugh! I can't believe you made me lose my phone!"

They turned to find the kids standing on the biggest piece of rock there.

"I made you lose your phone?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no," Bulkhead groaned.

/_Base to Optimus._/ Arcee spoke via comlink. /_The kids are missing._/

"We have visual," Optimus answered. "Send the GroundBridge immediately."

A portal appeared as Starscream's did too.

"You three, into the GroundBridge!" Ratchet hollered. "Now!"

As they disappeared, however, something strange happened.

"The two GroundBridges are feeding on each other," Ratchet explained.

"Miko," Bulkhead realized. "We need to get them out of there."

But it had been too late. An explosion occurred and they were all sent flying.

"Ow," Miko groaned.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," Raf answered. "I think so."

Bulkhead groaned as he got up to his feet, the three kids turned around.

"W-What just happened?" he asked.

"I can't be certain," Ratchet started. "But if two GroundBridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload."

"Could?" Miko demanded, "Hello! More like totally _did_!"

"The kids made it through, right?" Bulkhead asked.

"Huh?" Raf demanded.

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked.

"Dude! We're right here!" Miko yelled, pointing at herself.

"Arcee, did the kids safely make it back to the base?" Optimus asked. The three kids couldn't hear her reply, but the frown that Optimus gave said it all.

"No sign," Ratchet said, obviously answering Arcee.

"What?! No sign!? Okay seriously Bulk..." Miko started as Bulkhead stepped right _through _her! She shrieked and Jack held her upright.

"He went right through you," Jack whispered. "W-we're not alive!"

"I don't want to be a ghost!" Raf squeaked, tugging on Jack's arm.

"Wait," Jack started. "How can _we_ still touch each other?"

The Autobots were moving away. "Follow them," Jack ordered as they ran. "Maybe we'll get some answers."

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the _Nemesis_ instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely," the medic replied. "If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination."

"Another place but in the same place," Raf said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We're probably in a different dimension, some sort of alternate reality, a Shadowzone," Raf explained.

"Nerd alert," Miko announced.

Something moved among the rocks. Miko spun around.

"You okay?" Raf asked.

"I thought I heard...Never mind," Miko said.

"Look," Bulkhead said. "Sky's tomb is empty. How did we _miss_ that?"

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time," Optimus added. "Right now our priority is locating Jack, Miko and Rafael. Arcee, bridge us back to base."

The GroundBridge opened, but there was something that caught the kids' eyes more. It was a very slow moving, very big mech. And it was heading towards their friends.

"Zombie!" Miko shrieked.

"Skyquake," Jack whispered. "C'mon, we've got to warn the Bots!"

The trio ran towards their friends.

"Guys! Look out!" Jack shouted.

"Bulkhead!" Miko screamed.

"It's right behind you!" Raf yelled.

Skyquake tried to slash Bulkhead with his talons, but they went right through him.

"Awesome!" Miko cheered. "It can't touch them either!"

Skyquake turned around and roared, coming towards the kids.

"If that thing can't touch the bots…" Jack started.

"Just like we can't..." Miko added.

"Then we're trapped in the Shadowzone with a Decepticon zombie!" Raf finished, very nervously.

"If we aren't ghosts now, we _will_ be soon," Miko said in a small voice.

"Run!" Jack shouted.

The kids ran around the canyon. Raf's foot suddenly got caught on a stone and he went sprawling.

"C'mon!" Jack shouted as he picked Raf up and continued on.

"Jack! My glasses!" Raf cried.

Jack peered around the corner, right as Skyquake came into view.

"Way too dangerous," he whispered.

"I can't see without them!" Raf whimpered.

"What are you, ninety?" Miko demanded.

"Not helping!" Jack snapped.

"Fine!" Miko snorted, running out into the pathway.

"MIKO LOOK OUT!" Jack yelled as she dodged the monster, grabbed the glasses, and ran back.

"Here ya go, Gramps," she said.

"We've got to move, now!" Jack ordered.

And they ran.

"Maybe we could set a trap?" Miko asked as Skyquake pursued them. "Try to crush it?"

"With what?" Raf asked. "Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground!"

Jack scanned the area.

"There!" he said, pointing at an outlet. "We can hide there for a bit…rest…need…rest…"

The threesome ran towards the outlet and stopped panting. And there was a loud ringing.

"Is that your…" Raf asked.

"PHONE!" the three kids yelled as Jack picked up the call.

"Hello? Arcee?" he asked.

Static.

"Nothing," Jack grumbled.

"Gee, imagine that!" Miko started, sarcastically. "The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!"

"Wait, guys, the phone _rang,_" Jack began, a light flicking on. "We're getting a signal."

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us is because we're moving at hyper speed or something," Raf guessed.

"Do you think that, they could read us perhaps?"

"Texting!" Raf exclaimed.

"Text me!" Miko said. "If my phone is back at the base, maybe they'll see it!"

They all huddled in a circle as Jack started texting. He was just about to finish when a soft growl pierced the air. They froze stiff in their place, wondering if Skyquake was nearby. When they didn't see him, they looked around.

"What was that?" Raf whined.

Something in the shadows of the walls moved. They watched as two golden eyes appeared. Miko gasped and clung onto Jack.

"Well, thieves" — The voice paused and sniffed the air — "I smell you."

Miko tried to smell her armpit, but stopped herself.

"Where are you?" the stranger asked.

"How can he smell us if he can't _see_ us?" Raf wondered aloud.

The creature stopped and looked around. "Hmm."

"Now what?" Miko whimpered.

"There is something about one of you," he spoke. "It's something that you carry."

Suddenly, from the tip of his face—wherever that was—to the end of his body, a light seemed to scan him. Once it was done, the kids in awestruck horror could finally see what he looked like.

The brows over his golden eyes were narrowed, making him look evil. Two black horns curved back and up at his head with small fan-shaped frills under it and a headdress of smaller horns. His head was connected to a great long neck that was connected to a very dark red, almost black barreled torso with small dorsal spikes that ran along his spine to the tip of his tail. His great wings were folded along his back. His body gave way to a long and powerful tail that had three longer spikes.

A dragon! A real live dragon!

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Raf managed to get out.

One of the dragon's golden eyes glared at them. The kids nearly backed up.

"There you are, thieves in the shadows," the dragon hissed.

"Run!" Jack screamed as they started to run.

"Can you type and run?" Raf asked, looking back.

Jack did the same. The dragon thudded towards them…right as great roar echoed through the air.

"Dragons and Zombiecon?" Miko shouted. "Great, we couldn't have just gotten caught in a place where there's just one, now could we?!"

"Shut up and run!" Jack yelled.

"Déjà vu!" Miko cried.

"What?" Jack asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?"

"Not really."

"DUDE! We just ran one big circle!"

Suddenly, the trio smacked into an obstacle.

"Well…_that_ wasn't there before," Jack said, rubbing his head as he got up.

"It must have gotten trapped in here during the explosion too," Raf added.

"If it's solid, we can use it," Jack replied, pushing on the metal so that it faced the dragon.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked. "I don't see a trigger."

"Starscream did something with his fingers," Raf supplied.

The three kids knelt down and grabbed the fingers...right as Skyquake turned a corner.

"We have one shot," Jack said, watching them both closely. "We need to make it count."

Skyquake took a step, then another.

"Hold," Jack warned.

_Thud_

"Hold…"

_Thud_

"If we hold anymore we're going to be paste!" Miko snapped.

"Now!" Jack shouted, pushing on the index finger.

The missile fired and missed the dragon somehow, but hit Skyquake dead on.

"Yes!" the kids cheered.

"How do you like us now?!" Miko crowed.

Skyquake, in response, roared at them, then his right arm fell off. The kids stared at the arm as it twitched. The dragon stared in surprise before it spat fire at the arm and the zombiecon. Then he reverted his attention back to them.

"You think you can outsmart me, humans?!" he bellowed.

"...Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Miko asked.

"Come on, come on!" Jack yelled herding the two other kids away.

"My gosh, my gosh, my gosh!" Raf shrieked. "That can't be real."

"You never seen a real dragon before?!" Miko demanded.

"Yeah," Raf answered. "In movies!"

"Then explain how that's real," Miko said.

"You wanna turn around and ask it?" Jack said.

"Why don't you?" Raf spat.

"Don't ask me!" Jack replied. "I fail in biology."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Miko said.

* * *

Bulkhead noticed the phone, Miko's phone! It wasn't blinking before. He gently opened it with the press of his finger. "In alternate dimension with zombie and dragon. Help!"

"That doesn't sound possible," Arcee said.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cell phone signal?" Optimus asked.

"In a parallel dimensional plane? Let's find out." Ratchet seemed to love this challenge.

But he was interrupted by small crying. They finally noticed a small, furry creature that looked like a rabbit, but yet it was a cat.

"_Where did you come from?_" Bumblebee picked it up; its whole entire body glowed red.

* * *

They were back at Starscream's arm.

"Skyquake?" came a voice in front of the group. "Your master summons you!"

"How'd that freak get in our dimension?" Miko demanded.

"He didn't," Jack corrected. "He can't see us."

The ground behind them shook.

"Flee. Flee! Run for your lives. There is nowhere to hide."

"The dragon!" Raf yelled, pointing at the dragon coming their way. "He's coming right at us!"

"Great, chased by zombiecon on one side, a dragon on the other!" Miko sighed.

Something fell out of the sky and into Jack's arms. The boy juggled the object until it stood up right. A lone figure landed in front of them. It was wearing a dark brown cloak with a tunic, a shirt, boots, and trousers. Attached to her back was a quiver of a bow and arrows, and a sword was strapped to her hip.

"Light it!" the stranger. "They like things that shine!"

"How am I suppose to do that?" Jack shouted.

"_Beorhtan!_"

Jack repeated the word; and the tip of the staff, which the object was, illuminated a brilliant white light. Jack could see the dragon through it, watching the enchantment brought into its eyes.

A swirl of yellow, gold, brown, and white opened in front of the kids.

"A portal?" Raf asked.

"That has to be our way out of here," Jack muttered.

"The Autobots saw our text!" Miko cheered.

"Auto-what?" the girl asked in query.

"A GroundBridge portal is blue, green, and white," Jack said as he planted the staff into the ground. "Not this."

"Of course not," the girl said. "It takes energy to perform such magic."

"Magic?" Jack and Miko said at the same time.

"If we go through, we run smack into Starscream," Raf reasoned. "And if we don't…"

"We're zombie and dragon chow," Jack added.

"Option three, we keep running in circles," Miko finished.

"Then let's go," the girl said.

And the kids ran through the portal.

"Humans? Where did you vermin come—" Starscream started before the zombie hand dived onto his face.

The three kids knew he said something else, but they were too occupied by running. A GroundBridge opened and the Autobots came out.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael," Bumblebee started with..._Optimus'_ voice. "Get inside."

"...What?!" Jack nearly shrieked.

"Now!"

There was no need to tell any of them twice.

* * *

"Look, if you're gonna blame anybody, blame me," Miko started.

"I'm sorry," Jack interrupted. "Could you repeat that, like, a couple dozen times?"

The girl shot him a glare.

"Miko," Optimus then said, still in Bumblebee's body, "what you've endured has been less than enough. We are just glad you are all safe."

Ratchet, in Bulkhead's body, piped up, "Now can you get that thing to switch us back!"

"Aw, but it's a good look for you, Ratchet," Miko pouted. Ratchet glared at her. "I don't know how."

The creature hopped between the Autobots and its body glowed red. Optimus went from Bumblebee's body back to his own, Bumblebee went from Arcee's to his, Arcee went from Ratchet's to hers, Ratchet went from Bulkhead's to his, and Bulkhead went from Optimus' to his.

After the swap was completed, Bulkhead bent down to Miko. "Guess it was a good thing you dropped this, too bad you didn't get any pictures though," Bulkhead started, handing Miko her cell phone.

"Nah, that's okay, I think after today I pretty much have 'zombie close up' seared into my brain," she replied, forming a picture frame in front of her face with her fingers.

Raf looked up at Jack. "You think we should tell them?"

Jack shook his head. "I think this we'll keep quiet for now."

"Like this?" The girl gestured around at the Autobots. "Just be lucky it wasn't a goblin or a troll. Actually, no. Forget trolls. They're the expertise in magic, and they make pretty good friends. Goblins you need to be careful for; they're tricksters."

Jack frowned. "And you know this how?"

"I'm an elf," the girl said.

Miko blinked. "You sound familiar. Have we met?"

"Yeah." The girl chuckled, pulling back the hood of her cloak, and the older teens gasped as light blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders to reveal a familiar face.

Sierra's friend. Or better known as...

"Alexis?"

**First off, I want to thank I'm Yu for pointing out that mistake in the last chapter. It's been corrected and taken care of. Second, I would ****_appreciate_**** it if everyone would stop asking me when I will update or requesting me to. I'm not writing stories just for fun. I'm doing these to see if I can approve as a writer myself. I'm not going to college just for the fun of it. Do ya hear me?**

**Well, now that is said and done, thank you for waiting.**


	7. Half Breed

**Chapter Seven**

**Half Breed**

The Base went silent. No one was expecting this.

"Alexis," Jack whispered. "What were you doing in that place?"

The girl's face remained neutral. "You guys were in danger," she stated. "I had to see what was wrong and when I saw Rhaego..."

"Rhaego?" Raf echoed.

"The very being you were trapped in the Mystic Realm with," Alexis answered.

"The what?" Arcee asked.

"It's a realm that most creatures of legend and old go in to hide from the mundane world," Alexis explained. "Apparently, it's also another step into Avolia, the other world alternative to this one."

"If you're an elf," Bulkhead started, "shouldn't you…well…have pointy ears?"

Alexis laughed. "Yeah, I should. It's just that I can make my appearance look like an ordinary human." Her face fell again. "The problem is, I'm not suppose to be here."

"Then…why are you?" Ratchet asked.

"To give you a little warning," Alexis replied. "Griffin, my people's nemesis, has been looking for a child of magic for a long time…I fear that he might have narrowed down the places they live. He's sent one of his best soldiers to find them."

Miko's body stiffened. Jack clutched her hand tightly.

"If I was allowed to, I'd help protect them myself," Alexis added. "But I was warned by my mentor to stay away from them…until we know for sure they are not in complete danger."

"So, you're going against your mentor's wishes just to help the kid out," Jack said. "Hate to state the obvious but...aren't elves suppose to be obedient and such?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care."

Bumblebee gave a questioning chirp.

"Bee wants to know when the right time will be," Raf explained, seeing Alexis' confused expression. "He can't talk like the rest of the Bots. He was injured a long time ago."

"I see now," Alexis nodded. "Anyway, I'm not entirely sure. Meanwhile, I get to see all of Earth..." Alexis trailed off, looking up at the elevator.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Someone is coming from above."

"And you can tell that?" Ratchet demanded.

"We folk of magic can sense such things, if we want to keep ourselves alert at all times," Alexis replied, backing up into the hallway with the creature following her. "I'm just not comfortable letting a mundane know my kind exist as I was when I saw you. Sorry, but it is true."

Alexis dashed down the hall as the elevator doors opened and Agent Fowler stepped out, looking none too happy.

"Prime!"

"Agent Fowler? To what pleasure do we owe?" Optimus asked.

* * *

Alexis stepped through the portal twice before finding herself in a vast world that no man had ever seen before. She glanced up at the building towering over her. It was the tallest building in the city. It was a dark navy blue with a roof that was pointed towards the sky. There were spikes on the roof. The building looked like a tower the was circular, yet rectangular at the same time. The hallways were lit always. The floor itself was cobbled with stone. The walls were a darker shade of blue. The lights were dim and faint shadows cast the walls. The corridor was a long ways to the main room. From the stories, the room was the only place that would fascinate you.

"I know you're there," she sighed, turning around and facing an elderly man that sat on a bench nearby.

"You have a brave soul, Alexandra," the man stated.

"Doesn't mean I should let that dragon kill them!" Alexis snapped.

"You know that what goes on in that domain is something that even I cannot control."

"But it was by accident."

"I do not care," he replied. "They were in the Mystic Realm and I saw it fit to test them."

"They could have died!" Alexis shouted. "They've never come across monsters of myth like I have except in books!"

"That is not my concern," the man said. "They fought bravely…"

"And are good people who don't deserve to die," Alexis snarled, the furry creature hissing in agreement.

"I never said they didn't," her mentor said. "In the meantime, stay away from them..."

Alexis stomped her foot. "No! I sensed a person half human and I intend to help that child, even if it means that I have to die myself."

And she was gone.

**And here we go. Another chapter well done. And what the heck did I say about people asking me to update. If I get asked that one more time, no more chapters will come from me. It's just so irritating.**


	8. Mage of a Teacher

**This is the part were things start to get scary. A little scary. I'm no horror expert, but I did jump and scream where the zombie came out of nowhere in the stairwell in World War Z. Gah, I hate that movie. Okay, now let's get on with the show.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Mage of a Teacher  
**

_A shriek escaped her throat when she watched his battered body being thrown across the dark room. Miko looked up, trying to speak, but heard something hissing. She looked back only to see a familiar figure standing from the corner of the room, his cannon aimed directly at Jack._

_She broke free of her bonds, immediately throwing herself over her injured friend. "Don't," she stated._

_"And let him call the Autobots?" Megatron sneered._

_"Don't hurt him or I'll..."_

_"Miko, what happened?"_

_Sari looked up to see Alexis standing there, her eyes wide with horror. "Now isn't the time—"_

_"Is that _blood_?"_

_Both Megatron and Miko looked down only to see that it was stained with a dark red color. Miko's body was unscathed. But when she looked down at Jack, his back was bleeding and smoking very badly, the same liquid seeping from his back._

_A yelp escaped her throat as Jack tried to get up. The Decepticon leader growled, "Wretched female, get out or I'll end his miserable existence."_

_The elf looked to him, glaring. "He's going to die because of you."_

_Miko gasped when she saw armor appearing on Jack. He shakily stood up, glaring at the Decepticon leader.  
_

_"Human…"_

___Miko _glanced at Megatron before looking back to Jack.

_"You need to leave," he said._

_"I am not leaving you here—"_

_"Just go. I can handle this."_

___Miko _gave him a long painful look before she left the room with Alexis in lead. A chuckle sounded and Megatron stepped toward him, Miko not leaving. "Miko Nakadai, daughter of demons; her time with them is up." He aimed his cannon at him. "Tell her father that it was a pleasure knowing you." And then he opened fire.

_Jack dodged the blow and landed a few feet away. He glared at him with fury burning in his eyes. "I will never let you harm her friends."_

_Megatron laughed harshly. "She won't live to see your end." He aimed his cannon at him. "Prepare to die!" And he fired, this time he didn't miss him._

Miko screamed from her sleep and bolted up. She panted before she fell onto the bed, curling up as she did so. A sob escaped from her throat and she buried her face in the pillow as she began to cry quietly.

A hand rested softly on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Another nightmare, Miko?"

Miko looked up to find Kyo standing over her.

Miko sniffled as she wiped her nose. "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk?" Kyo coaxed quietly. "It would help."

Miko shook her head, worried that the tears would leak out even more.

"Good," Kyo said, as Miko looked up to her confused. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because then I would have felt bad, since I do not wish for you to feel bad either. I only asked because I was thought it would be polite."

"Oh. Um, Mom, have you ever felt like that before?"

"Well, my parents were always getting my other siblings and me to tell them our dreams," Kyo admitted. "I never wanted to recall the bad ones; it didn't seem to help me the way they said it would. But my grandfather, he was more understanding. He would just hold me until I was fast asleep again."

For a long time after that, neither one of them said another word. And yet, just knowing the other was nearby, it felt more comfortable than she felt in the past few hours; for Miko could feel the warmth of the room, so warm that it made her feel drowsy. Even after what had happened earlier, the fear of her dream faded. A moment after, she nudged Kyo's shoulder.

"Mom."

"What?" Kyo asked, sitting straight.

"You should probably be getting back to bed," Miko suggested. "You've have been here for almost an hour."

"I have been?"

Miko nodded. "Yeah," she informed. "You nearly fell asleep."

Kyo nodded as she got up. "Well, good night," she said. "I hope your dreams are much more pleasant this time."

"Thank you," Miko answered. "I hope yours are too."

Kyo smiled as she left the room and closed the door. Miko turned onto her side and closed her eyes. It was only as she fell asleep that a new dream—a better one—appeared to her mind. At once, warmth filled her, right down to the tip of her toes. A smile formed on her a face, and instantly she fell asleep. Possibly the best sleep she had ever had in such a long time.

* * *

Miko had never been terrified in her entire life. Not with her supernatural nature, the fire breathing, her seemingly night vision, her rapid healing, or her magic abilities. No, it was none of that whatsoever. It was the nature of herself.

Throughout the years, the dreams had kept getting worse by the moment and Miko had enough of them. She didn't trust anyone to tell what was going on at home except for Jack, but since the incident in the Mystic Realm, Alexis would sometimes chat with them for a brief while. So, in conclusion, she had schemed to take off.

It pained her, it meant breaking her friendship with Jack and never seeing Alexis, Raf and the Autobots, again. But she was sick of it. Sick of it all. Maybe she could get a job somewhere in a neighboring town, or get a contract in Los Angeles. Yeah, become famous in the process.

"You look nervous," a familiar voice spoke on Miko's right, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, hi," Miko managed to say when she realized it was Alexis.

"Rough night?" Alexis asked.

"Eh, you can say that," Miko sighed. "Just bad dreams."

"Like what?" Alexis asked.

"Strange ones. Not the whole dying experience or where you show up at school in your underwear."

Alexis tilted her head and nodded. "I see."

"Good morning class," the teacher said. "I am Mr. Crossley, and I will be your substitute teacher today."

Jack groaned and Miko nearly slammed her head against her desk. Jack wanted to do the same, but he tapped her on the shoulder instead. "You going to be okay?" he asked.

"I hope so," Miko groaned.

"Please, if you will, open your books to the beginning," the teacher said.

Miko grumbled as she reached into her bag and rummaged around for her book right before she noticed something on the window. She cringed in fear when she realized what it was.

Spider! Big one, too.

"In the hole in the ground," Coby Hanson started to read, "there lived a hobbit. Not a dirty, nasty, wet hole..."

Miko was terrified of spiders, ever since she found one crawling up her leg when she was still a little kid. The experience of seeing something with eight legs running up her skin left her scared of them since then.

"The tunnel wound on and on," Bradley White was reading, "going fairly but not quite straight..."

Miko was trembling at the sight before her and she gripped her desk tightly. She couldn't help staring at the abomination before her on the glass. It was quite a big spider; she began to wonder why no one bothered to notice it. Her blood grew cold as it suddenly scuttled down the window and onto the sill, facing her desk.

"The Bagginses had lived in the neighborhood of the Hill for time out of mind..." Sierra recited.

The spider came closer and closer, and almost lazily, stretched two of its legs. It failed to reach on its first attempt, then leaned over a few inches, almost touching her arm.

"...no beards," she heard Jack say. "There is little or no magic—"

_WHAM!_

The class snapped from their attention. Most of them startled from their bored stupor, some jumped in their seats, a few screamed or yelped or gasped. Alexis and Jack looked to find Miko holding her book secure to her before they spotted a squashed spider on the sill. Mr. Crossley and the class gaped at her, appraising her for such ruckus. Miko laughed nervously.

"There...there was a spider..."

Vince snorted.

Jack glared at him, but Alexis whispered, "Pay no attention to him." But then she had a mischievous grin on her face.

The moment the bell rang, as everyone filed out, Vince cried out and tripped, landing flat on his face. His shoelaces were somehow tied together.

Everyone laughed except for Alexis and Miko, who high-fived each other outside of the room.

* * *

Osric frowned at the girls as they walked outside. He looked back to Vince that was trying to undo his shoelaces then back. How on Earth were his shoelaces tied together when no one was sitting down?

He smirked. There was an Avolian among them and he was determined to find out.

**I am not sure if that was what I meant when I said scary. I meant serious. No funny business right now for who knows how long. Oh ho, I am going to have a lot of fun with the next chapter. Ha ha ha! Because we hit Rock Bottom! Sayanora!**


End file.
